Everywhere
by Lady-of-the-Ravens
Summary: Takes place during the week Edward was gone in Twilight. Before Edward somemuch as looks at Bella.


Turn it inside out so I can see

** Okay this kinda of sequel to **_**Something**_**even through **_**Something**_** was a full story on its own. This was another song that when I heard it I was like OMG! (Expect it was Oh My God!)****LR**

_**Everywhere**_

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

"Get out of my head!! OUT!" I screamed at the cracked ceiling of my small room. I couldn't help but think of the gorgeous bronze haired boy who, for some unknown reason, hated me with what I'd imagination would be the heat of a thousand suns…I sighed and shut my eyes picturing myself in place that was not _here._ Here being gloomy Forks Washington.

"Bells you okay up there?" Charlie's voiced called from the couch where he'd been for the last twenty minutes.

"Yeah fine" I yelled. I imagined he grunted in response but I couldn't hear. I tried to picture myself on the beach back in Phoenix. I sigh again relieved that this was the one place Edward couldn't find me. I was just getting to dip my toes into the water the sun warming my back when a shadow fell across me. "No" I whispered. I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. There Edward stood in all his radiant glory.

___Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there  
_

"You look awful" Mike was staring at me with his puppy eyes again for the umpteenth time today.

"Thanks Mike" I scowled at him and put my head down on the desk and tired to sleep.

"No you really do. What's up?" He put his hand on my shoulder and I recoiled like I'd been burnt.

"Just not use to the storms that's all." I half lied through my teeth. I couldn't tell him the whole reason I hadn't been sleeping. The uneasiness during storms had subsided days ago. Now I was being plagued by Edward who had started staring in my dreams around the same time. Last nights had been the worst. He had gotten so close to kissing me. Or I think he had. He had been close I remember that much. I had awakened with the feeling of puzzlement. At this point he was the biggest mystery I had encountered. I could feel myself slowly fading into the dark oblivion of sleep and I was thrilled.

"Have you thought about sleeping pills?" Mikes words brought me back from that edge with a start.

"Yes" I lied again.

"And?"

"No" I met his eyes and he looked away hurt. I felt a punch of guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry. No I don't like the idea Mike, but thanks for trying. I'll survive" He smiled and I closed my eyes again. "Some how" I added under my breath.

___'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
_

___I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
_

Edward wasn't in his seat in Biology again. The hole in my stomach that had formed during lunch widened as I sat down. I took out my notebook as Mr. Banner but a video on and relieve washed over me. As soon as the light went out my head fell to the desk with a thud. I didn't even bother to look up when I heard a few giggles….

___'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

___I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

I was on the beach again. I stretched my legs out on the warm sand and buried my toes until they hit the cold area underneath. The water glimmered in the sunlight, as the occasional gull called to its mate. I closed my eyes and lay backward feeling the sand contour to the shape of my back. I just laid there feeling the sun warm me, letting my stress trickle out of me and into the sand. Suddenly a shadow fell over me. This time the feeling of dread I felt whenever he finally showed, didn't show. I actually smiled.

"Edward" I muttered. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I peeked through my lashes at him. He was facing me. His eyes were molten gold and a smile was playing on his lips, something I had never seen up close before.

_____And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
_

I propped my head up on my arm and faced him. He pulled me closer still smiling. I smiled back even though I had stopped breathing. He laughed and moved so that his head rested against mine. I could feel my heart pounding a hundred times in a second. it was a very long second. Edward face began to move closer and closer….

I woke up when the lights came back on. I cursed under my breath and grabbed my drool covered notebook and ran out of the room.

_____'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
_

I stood in the doorway of the classroom just staring. Edward was in seat next to mine as though he hadn't been gone a week. I tried to act as though I hadn't gone through Hell every night this week as I sat down. I yawned and pulled out my notebook. I grimaced as I looked at the ruined cover. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Edward. He was staring at the board as though the map to the Holy Grail was written on it. I sighed and open the notebook and took out a pen.

_____You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_


End file.
